Blue Eyed Devil
by blondie9908
Summary: Nadine Howl finds her mom cheating and her dad blames her and turns abusive. then her mom gets killed by a vampire. then she finds out she's adopted. her life is going downhill until she meets James. she's happy again. will her life get better? or worse? eventually JacobXNadine T for language.


Nadine POV

Hiya, my names Nadine Elizabeth Howl. I'm 13 years old. I'm average looking though many fight otherwise. I'm about 5''1, tan skin, waist length black hair which I've dip died electric blue. My nose is small. I'm curvy, with a flat stomach. My best feature is my eyes; turquoise blue with hints of purple. I have a piercing on my nose, eyebrow, lip, and along me ears, also I have my belly button pierced. (I like piercings) But I'm a bit of a plain Jane.

"Mom! I'm home!" I say as I walk into the house. "Mom?" She's nowhere to be found. I walk upstairs hearing sound coming from my parent's room. I slam open the door to see my mom in a compromising situation, but not with my dad. "Mom?" I squeaked.

"Oh My God! Nadine! Don't tell your dad!" Was I hearing right!

"How can I not tell him?!" I screamed. With that, I turned and slammed the door, and ran into my dad.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, shocked. "I thought you wouldn't be home until later."

"I came home to surprise you and your mom. Now, why did you slam that door?" He asked angry.

"I found mom... With someone else daddy. They were kissing!" I looked down, then I felt a sting on my cheek, and I froze. My dad, my loving father, just slapped me!

"Don't you dare spout such lies again!" With that he walked around me and opened the door before I could stop him. He gasped at what he saw. They had carried on after I had slammed the door. "Ruth! What the hell?!" He shouted.

"Greyum?" She squeaked. "I can explain!"

"No need!" He shouted. Then he, too, slammed the door and stomped down stairs. I followed him quietly. When I reached downstairs he was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Daddy?" I whispered quietly. "Daddy, are you okay?" His head shot up, an enraged look on his face. I jumped back, surprised. And for the first time ever, scared of my dad.

"If you weren't here I bet your mother and I would still be in our honeymoon daze! You ruined everything. The last thirteen years have been the worst of my life! All because of you." With that he punched me in my stomach and I fell to the ground. I screamed in pain when he kicked me and broke one of my ribs. I heard running. I looked up to see my mom and her mystery lover looking horrified and enraged at the sight before them.

"Step away from my daughter!" She said calmly.

"Or what?" My.. Dad asked with a sneer. My mom's lover stepped around my mom, his 6"5 height towering over my dad's 5" 11 heights. My dad took a step back, obviously realising the threat as moms lover was also a lot more muscular than him.

"I don't think you want to know what." Said mom's lover, venomously. "If I hear this ever happened again I will find you, and you'll find out what, understand me?" All my dad did was glare.

The pain was excruciating at this point and everything started to go black. The last thing I heard was someone calls my name, before I was off to lala land.

Ruth POV

I didn't know my affair would bring physical harm to my Nadine. Especially not from Greyum. He loved her the moment he saw her in the adoption agency. That's right, Nadine is adopted. I can't have kids, so we turned to abandoned kids who needed homes.

I was writing Nadine a letter about the adoption, in case anything were to happen to me. I put it in a large envelope, along with her real birth certificate and adoption certificate. Just as I slipped them in, I heard the door being broken down and froze. I turned to find a masked man there, with red eyes. The envelope dropped out my hands.

"If you're going to kill me, can I ask one favour?" I asked in a shakeup voice. I was scared, but this was important. His head cocked to the side and confusion shone in his eyes. I guess it's not every day a victim asks their murderer for a favour. He nodded once, obviously intrigued. "Make sure this envelope gets to my... daughter? Not my husband!" He nodded once again. And with that I was ready to die, though not happy about it, obviously. He was next to me in the blink of an eye. I felt a pain in my neck before all went black, my last thought, ever, was.

I love you Nadine, always will. And I damn you to hell Greyum.

I walked up to the house slowly, my ribs head and leg still aching from my dad's most recent beating. My mom tried intervening which left her unconscious. I've forgiven my mom and my dad's behaviour has brought me and her closer than ever.

As I reached my front door I saw it had been broken down and began to panic. "Mom?!" I screamed my heart pounding. When no reply came, I ran up to hers and my dad's room, and what I saw made my heart stop. There lay my mom. Dead. Tears gathered in my eyes. My mom is gone. I fell to the ground.


End file.
